the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna
Story When Anna and her sister Elsa were young, they were quite close, until the day Elsa got an individual room and decided to never go out of it-including the day of theirs parents funerals, who died in a shipwreck. Anna grew up all alone, locked up in the castle. Three years after her father's death, princess Elsa comes of age of being crowned queen. Exceptionally the doors are open and there's a party, to Anna 's delight. She meet foreigner prince Hans, for who she have love at first sight, and accept his ask for her hand immediately. But Elsa object you can't marry a man you know for only a few hours. The two sisters argue, and Elsa brutally release a magic charge of ice, to everyone astonishment. Her powers revealed, Elsa run away, while causing a mid-July great winter. Anna run after her, but have no idea how to join the north mountain where she goes. The princess met at a post an ice harvester, named Kristoff, at a post, and ask him to lead her. A few moment later, they also meet Olaf, a living snowman created by Elsa. Olaf remember where is the ice palace Elsa just created, and lead them there. Unfortunately, Elsa have no idea how to reverse winter; she panics and release an ice attacks that wound her sister. She also forbids, for her own good, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to ever go back there. Marshmallow, a gigantic snowlem, throw them out. Anna 's hair then start to turn white, and Kristoff lead her to the trolls that adopted him. The latter first mistake Anna for his girlfriend. But she fells more and more cold, and troll's leader explain her only an act of true love will melt the ice in her heart-certainly a true love's kiss. When Anna was a child, the troll's chief already cured her of an accidental wound of ice in her head, which was easier; he also removed memories of Elsa's powers, all was left was a white hair lock. But for now, Anna have her hair entirely white and is dying. Back in the castle, she ask Hans for a true love kiss, but the latter refuses and shows his true colors: being the last in order to the throne in his own country, he wished to marry a future queen, and because only Anna was receptive to him, he decided to kill Elsa after their wedding. But for now, he simply lock up Anna, letting her to die. Fortunately, Olaf manage to free her, and reveal that Kristoff is going back in hurry to the castle. Anna realize he genuinely loves her, and she loves him as well. Then she rushes outside of the castle, needing a kiss from Kristoff. But before she can achieve this, Anna spot Elsa outside of the castle, and Hans about to kill her with a sword. The princess put herself between them, and turn into ice. The sword is broken, and Elsa safe but devastated. Suddenly, Anna turns back to normal: she did perform an act of true sisterly love, and actually had to do it herself. Elsa gain confidence again, and manage to end winter. Later on, she fully controls her powers, and name Kristoff official ice harvester. Anna and him share a first kiss, then go to the open castle where Elsa made an ice rink for everyone. In the second movie, Anna follows her sister in the north and the forest spirits, where they learn their mother used to belongs to the tribe that leave here. To assume this heritage, Elsa, who is the fifth element (communicating with the other four) stay in the forest, while Anna inherit the throne and is crowned queen, while newly engaged to Kristoff. Personality Anna is cheerful, kind, optimistic, energetic, awkward, and impulsive, She is also clumsy (rare for a Disney princess) and rather naive due to her reclusive way of life. She is hungry for love, thus lacks of suspicion towards Hans. She can be rather violent for a princess, as she throws snowballs at Marshmallow and punches Hans at the very end. No matter what, her loyalty to Elsa is undying. Trivia -She appeared in Frozen, Frozen fever, Olaf's frozen adventure, LEGO Disney Frozen Northern Lights, Ralph breaks the internet ''and Frozen 2.'' -Her kingdom is Arendelle. -She is loosely based on Gerda, heroin of The snow queen. -Anna needed rescuing, as Olaf had to free her from a closed room, but she's also badass, being the only Disney princess that ever punched someone in the face. Gallery Anna1.jpg anna.jpg Anna2.jpg Anna-lego-frozen-northern-lights-8.95.jpg Disney-frozen-fever-anna-life-size-cardboard-cutout.jpg 62b581b40fe5628b79b3b813a690f393.png Frozen-2-Anna-purple-velvet-coat-official-cardboard-cutout-buy-now-at-starstills 61909.1571154274.jpg 77.jpg 13.jpg 01.jpg Category:Disney princesses Category:Damsels in distress Category:Badass princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Living princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Scandinavians Category:Queens Category:Adults